One shot: 1 woord om gedag te zeggen
by Earthboundspirit
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Draco Malfidus. Hij ontmoet in de trein richting Zweinstein een meisje, maar hoe dat afloopt? Dat kun je lezen in deze One shot. 4e van de 4 kandidaten geworden die meededen aan de fanfiction challenge op het HPF.


**1 woord om gedag te zeggen**

Draco zat in de Zweinsteinsexpress om voor zijn zesde jaar naar Zweinstein te gaan. Hij had half-lang blond haar dat tot iets over zijn oren viel. Hij droeg zijn zwarte gewaad met groene tinten en het Zwadderich embleem op de voorkant.

"Wemel, geef een snoepje aan me!" snauwde Draco.

Draco had Ron en Harry als zijn slaafjes genomen. Harry als voeten steuntje en Ron als de aangever van al het snoep of drinken.

"Alsjeblieft," zei Ron duidelijk geërgerd.

Het begon buiten langzamerhand donkerder te worden. In de verte zag je de gevel van de gevangenis van Azkaban. Daaromheen zag je Dementors vliegen. Dat waren in het zwart geklede skeletten die de zielen van tovenaars verzamelden.

"Meer drinken!" snauwde Draco weer.

Hij keek toe op Ron die hem een glas drinken inschonk.

"Alsjeblieft." Ron keek hem kwaad uit zijn ogen aan.

"Wemel!" schreeuwde Draco nu.

"Sorry majesteit." Dit woord moest hij van Draco zeggen als hij iets fout had gedaan. Hij moest hem prijzen, Draco moest de eer hebben.

"Au..." Er klonk een stem onder Draco's voeten.

"Potter, klaag niet," snauwde Draco naar onderen.

"Sorry majesteit," zei Harry nu ook duidelijk geërgerd.

Draco keek Harry en Ron kil uit zijn ogen aan. Hij vond het geweldig om hen als slaafjes te hebben, maar toch kreeg hij er genoeg van.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had Harry en Ron inmiddels met rust gelaten. Ze waren te vervelend door te vaak 'au' te roepen of kil uit hun ogen te kijken. Hij had er de pest in als ze dat deden en nam dus geen genoegen meer met hun zin: 'Sorry majesteit.'

"Zou ik hier plaats mogen nemen?" De coupedeur werd opengeschoven. Een meisje met lang zwart haar kwam binnen lopen. Wow, dacht Draco bij zichzelf, wat een mooi meisje.

"Euh... Ja, natuurlijk kan dat." Hij maakte snel plaats voor haar naast hem.

"Bedankt." Ze keek Draco wat verlegen aan.

Hij had nog nooit zo'n mooi meisje gezien. Hij merkte zelfs niet op dat ze iets aan hem vroeg.

"Sorry, heb je me wel verstaan?" vroeg ze aan hem.

"Euh... Ja. Eh.. Nee." Draco was helemaal in de war.

"Ik ben Amy," zei Amy met een kleine glimlach.

"Mijn naam is Draco."

"Mooie naam."

"Dank je," zei Draco nog een beetje verlegen. Normaal was hij nooit zo verlegen, maar nu, op dit moment was het helemaal anders. Hij kon geen woord meer uitbrengen. Haar schoonheid was ook te mooi om waar te zijn. Dat hij verliefd was geworden op een meisje, dat overkwam hem nooit. En dan ook nog eens liefde op het eerste gezicht.

"In welk jaar zit jij?" vroeg Amy.

"In het zesde jaar," beantwoorde Draco haar vraag. Zijn verlegenheid nam stukje bij beetje af.

"Dat is toevallig, ik zit ook in het zesde jaar, maar waarom heb ik je eigenlijk nog nooit gezien?"

"Weet ik niet." Het was het enige wat bij hem opkwam. Hij wist niks anders te zeggen.

"Dat doet er ook niet toe." Amy glimlachte naar Draco en hij glimlachte terug naar haar.

"Wil je ook een snoepje?" Hij hield haar een hand met smekkies voor.

"Ja, graag." Ze pakte een smekkie en begon er op te kauwen.

Draco wou Amy nooit meer in de steek laten. Hij zou altijd bij haar in de buurt blijven.

"Bij welke afdeling zit jij?" vroeg hij om er zeker van te zijn dat hij geen misverstand zou krijgen als ze op Zweinstein zouden zijn. Hij wist niet waarom hij het vroeg, want een misverstand zouden ze natuurlijk niet krijgen.

"Ravenklauw, en jij?"

"Zwadderich, maar zo sluw ben ik niet hoor." Hij grijnsde naar Amy, maar haar gezicht veranderde blijkbaar. Het leek wel of ze het niet meer prettig vond in de coupé. Draco probeerde haar te troosten, maar zijn woorden hielpen blijkbaar niet. Ze keek de andere kant op en zei niks meer tegen hem.

"Amy?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Laat me met rust akelige zwadderaar."

"Hé, ik ben niet akelig, dat zei ik toch!" Draco voelde woede komen opborrelen, maar probeerde het uit alle macht in te houden. Hij wou helemaal niet boos zijn op de o zo mooie Amy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Een uur later zat Amy nog steeds omgedraaid. Blijkbaar wist ze geen andere coupé te vinden waar ze kon zitten.

"Wat is het probleem Amy?" vroeg Draco bezorgd.

"NIKS, LAAT ME MET RUST!" gilde ze kwaad.

"Vertel het me nou," bleef Draco door zeuren.

"NEE, JE WEET BEST WEL WAT ER AAN DE HAND IS!"

"Nee, dat weet ik niet."

"WELLES!"

"Nietes." Draco bleef kalm onder de woede van Amy, maar kon zich ook niet langer meer inhouden.

"WELLEEEESS!"

"NIETES!" Draco begon ook te schreeuwen.

O, wat deed hij nou. Hij wou helemaal niet kwaad zijn op zo'n mooi meisje. Hij zou het liefste haar gelijk geven, maar hij wist echt niet wat er aan de hand was.

"Sorry van dat geschreeuw, ik wist niet wat me bezielde," zei Draco, maar hij wist niet meer hoe hij zich zou moeten voelen.

"Mij spijt het ook, ravenklauwers horen niet boos te zijn." Amy voelde zich blijkbaar ook schuldig. "Ik denk dat het beter is dat ik ga."

"Nee, niet doen." Draco probeerde zijn tranen binnen te houden.

"Waarom niet, het kan gewoon niet zo, anders krijgen we weer ruzie, dan heb jij ook geen rust." Amy had zo te zien ook tranen in haar ogen gekregen.

"Oke." Hij was bedroefd.

"Ik ga." Ze zwaaide naar hem en deed de deur van de coupé open.

Draco draaide zich om naar het raam. Hij wilde helemaal niet dat ze zou gaan, maar hij kon er ook niks meer aan doen.

"Doeg Amy." Hij draaide zich weer terug en keek naar de rug van Amy. Ook zij draaide zich om en zei nors: "Waarom ben ik hier gekomen."

Draco was weer helemaal de oude geworden, tranen sprongen in zijn ogen van woede. Hoe kon een meisje hem afwijzen. Hij was veel knapper dan de andere jongens uit het zesde jaar op Zweinstein, maar nog steeds geloofde hij in zijn afscheidswoorden. 'Doeg Amy,' die woorden zouden hem altijd aan haar blijven herinneren.


End file.
